Mad Hatter
Mad Hatter is a Chain that is Legally Contracted to Xerxes Break. It is a bane to everything and anything related to the Abyss and as such can destroy almost all other Chains with relative ease. However, using it places a massive strain on Breaks body. Plot Cheshire's Dimension Arc Break summons Mad Hatter after Cheshire finally reveals himself again in order to kill Break. Break attacks Cheshire at first with Mad Hatter's concentrated power, using it to sever Cheshire's left arm. Cheshire attempts to flee the scene, but Break manages to stomp on Cheshire's ribbons before he could escape, stopping Cheshire in his place. Break then cuts through this ribbon, sending Cheshire to the ground, where Break stomps his foot into Cheshire's chest to keep him still. Break tells Cheshire that he had absolutely no manners, leaving his guests unattended for so long. Break suggests carving a lesson into Cheshire's flesh, summoning Mad Hatter. Before Mad Hatter is able to inflict Cheshire's punishment however, a large crack breaks through the entirety of the dimension. The mirror that Break had been pulled into to experience his past (where he and Cheshire are now) shatters and so Break and Cheshire dive out and face off. Cheshire insists that he doesn't have time to fight Break because he had to go and destroy Oz Vessalius before he destroyed the dimension, declaring that he would kill all of them after. Break concentrates Mad Hatter's power into his sword again and begins approaching Cheshire, but suddenly Cheshire lunges at Break, who jumps out of the way. Break notes how Cheshire always said that he existed for 'her sake' which Break dispised because it reminded him of Vincent Nightray. Break draws his sword again and attacks Cheshire again, severing his right arm and leg. Suddenly, Break begins coughing up blood. Break notes how this happened a soon as he started using Mad Hatter's power lately, before noticing that Cheshire was trying to move. Break explains to Cheshire that it'd be best if he didn't move so much as otherwise even he could end up 'vanishing'. Break summons Mad Hatter once again, explaining that Mad Hatter's power is to take all powers relating to the Abyss and negate or terminate them, in other words, Mad Hatter is a Chain born to kill other Chains. Cheshire still vows to fight Break, and Break ralizes that for Cheshire, there really wasn't such a thing as 'retreat'. Break jingles a bell explaining that he'd stolen it, what Cheshire was trying to protect, the core of the dimension being made out of Alice's memories from 100 years ago. Cheshire then abandons his human-like form for a much larger form, going after Oz, Gilbert Nightray and Alice. Break comes in and kicks Cheshire back from his attack, explaining that Cheshire intends on sending them all into oblivion with the dimension. Cheshire begins crying and goes to attack again, however Break easily puts a stop to this by slamming Cheshire with numerous physical attacks. Suddenly Equus arrives, but he only retrieves Oz and Alice, leaving Break and Gil in the crumbling dimension. Break has Gil summon Raven to bring them into their own dimension, while Break uses Mad Hatter to finish Cheshire off. The two return home safely, but upon entering his room at Pandora, Break finds it a mess. The curtains were torn to shreds, there were black roses everywhere and in the centre of the room stood a black knight chess piece. Break pieces together that Vincent had kidnapped Sharon Rainsworth, and so Break goes after Vincent. Vincent brings Break to the Nightray estate where he shows Break that he'd poisoned Sharon, as well as Echo (in order to show Break that the antidote he had would work) Vincent then reveals that he knows that Break had brought Alice's memories back with him from Cheshire's dimension, and so he requests that Break use Mad Hatter to destroy the memories, dangling the antidote over the balcony in the process. Sharon fights to tell Break that she wouldn't let Break give up what he'd been yearning for, but Break tells her it's all right before summoning Mad Hatter and having him destroy Alice's memories. Despite this, Vincent still drops the antidote, but Echo saves it for Sharon in time. Vincent goes to slap Echo for her defiance, but Break saves her and takes the antidote from her. Following this, Break administered the antidote and left the Nightray estate with Sharon. Rufus Barma Arc Oz had requested to speak with Rufus Barma to uncover the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier, but Rufus had invited not only Oz, but Alice, Gilbert and Break as well to meet with him at an opera house in Reveille. While Rufus played with Oz and Alice, Break grew tired of the nonsensical show he had put on. Break approaches Rufus while he rolls around on the ground having a tantrum, and explains to Rufus that it served him right. Break asks if he was correct when he says that Rufus' true target was him, rather than Oz, as Rufus had declined all attempts Break made to speak with him until now, Break then asks if Rufus had looked into his past. Rufus simply smiles and happily remarks that he'd finally found Kevin Legnard. Break concentrates Mad Hatter's power into his sword, and uses it to cut through Rufus' body, revealing it only to be a mere illusion. Break then slams his cane into the floor, using Mad Hatter's power to destroy all of the illusions that Rufus had made in the opera house, asking Rufus if it wasn't time for him to show his true self. As Rufus reveals himself, Break begins coughing up blood because he had used Mad Hatter's power recklessly. Break throws a candy at Rufus and tells him that Dodo's power of illusion is but a mere trick that could only fool a child. Rufus argues this however, stating that Dodo's illusions can make people die of fright, where as Mad Hatter can not affect humans. Rufus and Break fight as Rufus wanted to see 'the truth' that Break was truly Kevin Legnard. Rufus eventually succeeds in slicing through Break's suit, revealing a completed Incuse of an Illegal Contractor. Break then loses consciousness because of the burden of Mad Hatter's power. Sablier Arc In Sablier, Break comes between Gil and Xai Vessalius, Gil having just shot at Xai. Break summons Mad Hatter who covers Xai, while Break himself grabbed and detains Gilbert, allowing Xai to leave the scene. After a brief fight where Break gets through to Gilbert at long last, Break begins coughing blood once again, collapsing soon afterwards. Gilbert has to carry Break back to Oz, Alice, Elliot Nightray and Leo himself because Break was too weak. Gil puts Break down to tend to Oz, but Elliot finds not long after, that Break had lost consciouness and collapsed on the ground. Break was carried by Gil out of The Hole and into a carriage bound for Reveille because of Pandora's urging. Break remains unconscious for three days following their departure from Sablier, finding that he can no longer see anything in detail because he'd used Mad Hatter in Sablier. The Second Coming of Age Cermony Arc When Break is lead by the Head Hunter to Fang and Lily's location, he hears Fang announce that Reim Lunettes was dead because Lily was playing too rough with Reim using Bandersnatch. Break loses his conposure and summons Mad Hatter, beckoning Lily to come and play with him instead if she truly desired a playmate. Fang immediately grabs Lily and flees the mansion, making his way outside where they could fight safely against Break. Break has Mad Hatter fade back into his body as he runs after Fang and Lily, crossing swords with Fang for the first time. Lily stands back and watches as Break bests her friend, slashing his sword through Fang's torso, a fatal blow in normal circumstances. Fang gets up however, having healed from his wound, prompting Break to realize that the Baskervilles were more Chain-like than human. After being attacked by Tove and as well as having to defend against Lily, Fang and Bandersnatch, Break realizes that he wouldn't be able to survive the fight much longer, summoning Mad Hatter in hopes of killing the Baskervilles, despite the fact that it would kill him as well. Suddenly, Break is kicked from behind by Gilbert, who summons Raven to defend against the Baskervilles. The Baskervilles retreat as Break apologizes for his actions and requests to work with Gil to take down the Baskervilles, planning to concentrate Mad Hatter's power in his sword, and use it to fatally wound the Baskervilles. Gil and Break once again catch up with Lily and Fang, Break defending against Fang whilst Lily sees that his back was wide open for attack. Gil arrives at this point and defends against Lily. Soon, Break goes in for the kill, Gilbert using Raven's blue flames to isolate Fang. As Break goes after Lily, Lily draws Reim's gun and aims at Break, however someone in the forest screams her name, distracting Lily long enough for Break to go in for the kill. Fang pushes through the fire however, and dives infront of Lily, pushing her out of Break's path and taking Break's sword through his torso. Mad Hatter's power causes Fang's body to crumble, and whilst Lily worries about Fang, Lottie comes out riding on the back of Leon, just in time to see Fang's entire body turn to dust. Lottie is hurt by the loss of her friend, but knows too focus on their mission, grabbing Lily and returning to the mansion on Leon. Jack's Intention Arc After the events within Isla Yura's mansion, Break was unconscious for a full week. When he awakens and hears the attack on Sheryl Rainsworth by Rufus, Dodo, and the Baskervilles, Break vows to track Rufus down. Sheryl gives Break a thread woven by Owl that would lead him directly to Rufus, and so Break sets out, catching up with Rufus and the Baskervilles in the chamber of the Sealing Stone not long after. Break fights Rufus, stealing back Sheryl's Key to the Abyss (that Rufus had stolen from Sheryl) and managing to disarm him and pin him to a tree, suddenly screams echo throughout the chamber of the Sealing Stone, and Rufus reveals to Break that the body used for the Sealing Stones was actually Glen Baskerville's rather than Jack Vessalius', revealing Jack to have caused the Tragedy of Sablier. Rufus imagines that the screaming was coming from Gilbert and that the head of Glen Baskerville had been released from the Sealing Stone. Break then leaves Rufus to go ask Gil where Oz was. Rufus uses Dodo to pin Break to the ground, stealing back the Key to the Abyss . Rufus sees Glen's head and explains to the Baskervilles andw hat remains of Pandora, the true events of the Tragedy of Sablier. Soon after, a explosion is heard as the sky fills with a blinding light. When it fades, Gil runs out of the chamber to find Oz, and Break realizes that he can't let Gil reach Oz. Break slams his palm into the ground and uses Mad Hatter's power to lift Dodo's foot off of him, allowing him to chase after Gilbert. Description Appearance Mad Hatter appears to be a large eye that floats under his tattered black cape. Mad Hatter weats a top hat that is very similar to the top hat that Break previously wore (most notably when Gilbert ran away from the Vessalius mansion after the Coming of Age Ceremony), Mad Hatter's having a piece of paper that says 'Love and Peace' as well as another piece of paper that says 'Welcome'. There are also a few playing cards on his hat, as well as three roses, with their thorn covered stems wrapping around his hat, holding all of this in place is a pin with five purple feathers sticking out of it. Along the collar of his cape, Mad Hatter also has a silver chain, with tokens of a broken mirror and a skull that appear to act as draw strings for Mad Hatter's cape. Break doesn't always completely summon Mad Hatter, and so he often also takes on the form of tattered black fabric or just whirls of black smoke. Abilities and Powers *Mad Hatter had the power to negate and terminate anything relating to the Abyss, which includes the Baskervilles, Chains and anything created by Abyssal power (like the bell of Alice's memories). Gallery Chapter Appearances Trivia *Mad Hatter is an obvious reference to the character of the same name that appears in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The fact that Break and Reim are close friends and are contracted to both Mad Hatter and March Hare is based on how close the characters of the Mad Hatter and March Hare were in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. References Category:Chains Category:Characters